Aion Ichor
'''Aion Ichor (エーオンイコール, Eeon Ikōru), head of the Theós Clan, is the original king, and first human settlor of the continent former called Forbidden Paradise. After his Holy Pact with Savar he and all those biologically related to him became the rulers of the continent. Originally the founder of the Aion Monarchy. Appearance Aion originally was always a rather attractive person. Considered the most attractive male of his island. Being a tall man of a muscular and lean build with a well-developed eight pack and abs, with olive tan skin and long brown hair that extends along his lower back and two long strands falling down along his chest. His hair is rather spiked, parting around the middle of his head, and he is seen wearing a one-of-a-kind type of necklace tied along around his neck; attached along his left side are two green leafs, with multi-colored beads extending along the far edges, attached with a combination of circular and diamond-shaped metal ornaments that make-up most of it's appearance. His overall appearance consists of him wearing nothing but black pants and a fingerless glove located on his both his hands; both gloves are tied down around the wrist by a brown belt with a silver buckle attached in the middle, with his personal insignia engraved upon the metal. Along the recesses of his body are special tattoo marks engraved along the outer reaches of his body, depicting three black lines along his chest and two streak located down his lower abdomen near his waist. Additional tattoos are found along both of his arms, with his right displaying two lines and his left showing a crescent moon with a wide-ended line cut straight through it. Around his pants, he wears a brown belt with metal holsters attached at both sides, with metal ridges located in the gaps of his belt loops. Personality Aion has always been a peacekeeping man. Almost never desiring a battle or conflict. He believed any kind of situation could be solved by communication or at least tried before combat. History 1,000 years ago, Aion lived in Forbidden Paradise. He was a simple fishermen trying to make a life for his family. This was before he even knew any Magic. Aion at the age of eighteen, the age of adulthood in Aeternum his people lived around he left the island. Looking for fish closer to continent, as the waters were clearer than anywhere else in Earthland. Magic & Abilities Physical Magical Non-Understandable Magic Power: Aion's degree of Magic Power is rather strange. To most mages and Magic Sensing Equipment he doesn't show as a powerful combatant. However when enticed or aggressive his power breaks preconceptions of Strength of Magic Power. His power when it's used in combat is so massive, only the strongest of all Mages can even understand enough to sense it. However they will be lost in the depth of his power. Even Irminsul stated that even with his temporary infinite Magic Power and all his knowledge of Magic the best he could do is a stalemate. Even Aion doesn't truly understand his power. He believes it transforms in strength to match the situation. However he does state the strength he uses for combat is the max level, however can only be used for combat. This leed scholars like Irminsul to believe his body instead of simply holding immense reverses of power for use. Sends it out to all his body to every cell, strengthening them hundreds of times over. When exposed to any kind of harmful stimulus the power connects all together to release his true power. Aion power isn't easy to control by other. When Ansem tried to incorporate his magical blood in his first test subjects they exploded. Prowess Ways of Combat Almighty Miracle Spark Creator's Eye Quotes Trivia •'Aion's' name comes Greek terms. Aion for was a deity that was associated as the unbounded time or Time of Eternity. Unlike Chronos which was empirical time of Past, Present, and Future.